


Address It

by smilekidd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilekidd/pseuds/smilekidd
Summary: After he and the pack saves Lydia from Eichen, Stiles has trouble leaving her side."It just scares me, Lyds. We could have lost you that night... We did lose you that night." His gaze dropped to the asphalt beneath them. Lydia knew he was focused more on the fact that he had almost lost her, not that the pack had almost lost her. She lifted a hand to run it through his hair before letting it rest at the nape of his neck. His eyes bore into hers and she could feel the pain he felt as he remembered that night.





	Address It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story right well before season 6 started ( I honestly don't remember when I wrote it but it was clearly before season 6 lol). I never knew how to finish it but I thought it was pretty cute the way it was. So, here you go! I hope you like it!

     A few days had passed since they were finally able to break Lydia out of Eichen and Stiles would've liked to say that life around Beacon Hills had finally died down, but that wasn't the case. Theo was still trying to keep his pack together and carry out whatever new plan he had come up with. The questions concerning Malia and the Desert Wolf still hung around in the air. No one had been able to identify the beast yet and the Dread Doctors were still adamant on guiding it down some creepy path of remembrance. All in all, the only good thing that had happened was getting Lydia out of Eichen. That was the most important task, though, if Stiles was being completely honest.

    Disregard the fact that she was the key to saving the pack, and very well possibly the whole town, saving Lydia was the key to saving Stiles’ sanity. It had nothing to do with his dad telling him he had to save a life to counterbalance taking one; no, that conversation wasn't even on his mind. He stated a while back that if Lydia died he would go out of his freaking mind, and that was nothing but the truth. Living in a world without Lydia just didn't sit well with Stiles. It didn't sit well with Scott either, she was the best female friend he had and his closest link to his deceased first love. A life without Lydia Martin didn't sit well with anyone; death doesn't happen to her, it can't. At least that's how Stiles sees it.

    But, God, he felt like it almost did. He felt like he had lost her. No, he knows he lost her for a moment in the animal clinic. He could tell by the look on Scott's face as he listened to her heartbeat. There was this sudden distraught look of loss in his eyes as Stiles begged Lydia to open hers, and he knew he'd lost her. Scott couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore, it wasn't beating. And that moment, that dreadful fucking moment that Stiles knows he will never be able to forget, was the moment he lost the love of his life and almost lost his mind. It was only seconds before she suddenly took a deep breath, but it felt like centuries and when Stiles let out a breath of relief, he noticed that he had stopped breathing when he thought she was gone.

    "You're okay?" he had asked her. She nodded and the second time he said the phrase it came out as a statement. He watched as the love of his life was now able to sit up and, as she hugged her mother, she whispered three words Stiles will never let escape from his mind. "Stiles saved me." He had never heard three words sound so beautiful in his life.

    "Are we ever going to address this?" Stiles was brought out of his thoughts as he glanced at his best friend before turning his attention back to the road.

    "Address what?" Scott's been so hung up on trying to get Stiles to talk about his feelings for Lydia. He thinks he's being casual about the way he brings it up, but Scott clearly doesn't know what casual means.

    "You know what I'm talking about, Stiles." Yes, clearly Stiles knew what Scott was talking about because he hasn't shut up about it since Lydia's been home. But Stiles doesn't want to talk about it, and he doesn't feel like he has to. Scott knows how Stiles feels about Lydia, what does saying it out loud do? Does it make his feelings any more real? No. Does it make them any more noticeable? No. Does it change anything? No. There was no point in discussing a subject that no longer needed to be discussed. Stiles loves Lydia. Scott knows it, Lydia knows it, everyone in Beacon Hills knows it.

    "There's nothing to address, Scott."

    "You were thinking about her," he stated, sitting up in his seat and leaning his back against the door so he was facing Stiles.

    Stiles took a quick glance as Scott changed his seating position. "I wouldn't lean against the door like that, Roscoe hasn't been in the best shape lately if you couldn't tell," he warned, hoping Scott would get the hint that the subject needed to be changed. Scott just rolled his eyes.

    "You were thinking about her, Stiles. I can smell it."

    "You can smell it? Since when the hell did thoughts become scents?" 

    "I can't smell your thoughts, Stiles, I can smell the changes in your emotions." Changes in his emotions? What the hell? "You start off smelling angry, at what I have no clue. But then it turns into this extreme scent of sadness, almost to the point of complete hopelessness, and then there's an overwhelming scent of love. You get a stupid smile on your face too, that's how I figured out what you were thinking about," Scott finishes.

    Stiles rolls his eyes, but never looks over at Scott. The road was clearly more interesting than the site of his werewolf best friend. "That doesn't make any sense, Scott."

    "But driving two werewolves into the desert to have a meeting with a werewolf hunter about a century old chimera on a killing spree makes sense to you?" Scott raised his eyebrows in amusement as he questioned Stiles. Liam, completely unaware of any of his surroundings, snored slightly in the back seat of the jeep. Stiles glanced at the beta through his rear-view mirror, choosing not to acknowledge Scott's previous question. It seemed rhetorical anyway. "I've smelled you thinking about your dad before, the scent of love at the end is not nearly as overwhelming as it is when you think about Lydia. There isn't that scent of hopeless sadness either..." Something clicked in Scott's brain.

    "Dude, just drop it," Stiles tried to say.

    "You knew her heart stopped beating, didn't you?" Scott asked, a look of empathy plastered on his face. Stiles let out a sigh and Scott noticed his grip on the steering wheel get the slightest bit tighter. "How'd you know?"

    "I just knew, okay?" Stiles really didn't feel like talking about this anymore. This was the first time letting Lydia out of his sight since she'd come home and it was only because she forced him to go before he drove her insane by asking her if she needed something every two minutes. He didn't like being away from her and being interrogated by his best friend wasn't making it any easier. 

    "And you also knew that you were the one who brought her back, didn't you?" Stiles pursed his lips together and gave a small nod. "Why can't we address that?" Scott asked before receiving a death glare. He put his hands up in surrender, finally. "I just don't get why you won't talk about it when you've been pining over Lydia since the third grade. Two years ago you would've been freaking out."

    Stiles let out an exasperated sigh as they arrived at the location sent by Argent. "First of all, it wasn't pining. Second of all, this isn't two years ago. Everything is different now and it's just not the right time, Scott. Now can we please stop talking about this?" Scott had finally given up as Stiles put the jeep in park. But, apparently the beta in the back felt that his input was needed.

    "You know you really do reek of love every time you're thinking about her," he chimed in, his elbows placed on his knees as he leaned his chin on his hands. Stiles squinted at Liam through his rear-view mirror before turning to face him straight on. 

    "I reek of concern, actually. And what I reek of is none your concern, so get out." There was a moment of shared stares between the beta and the human before Liam eventually rolled his eyes and hopped out of the jeep. Scott followed suit with an amused expression.

    "Why doesn't he just tell her?" Liam whispered to Scott.

    "I can hear you!" Stiles yelled back as Scott and Liam walked further away from his vehicle.

    "Well then maybe you should just tell her!" Liam retorted, walking backwards with outstretched arms. Stiles watched through the sideview mirror as Scott grabbed the beta's shoulders with a laugh and led him to wherever Argent was. His body sunk into the seat as he waited for this meeting to be over. They could pester him all they wanted, but Stiles knew that with everything going on, this just wasn't the right time to express his feelings.

* * *

 

    "What are you doing tonight?" Lydia asked as she pulled the rest of her books out of her locker. Stiles stood next to her in another one of his many flannel and t-shirt combinations. So much had changed in Stiles, but clearly his attire was something that never would. She didn't mind.

    "That's up to you, I didn't make any plans with Scott or anything." Stiles kicked himself off the lockers and watched as Lydia sent him a sympathy smile and shut her locker.

    "You never make plans with Scott anymore," Lydia pointed out. "Why is that?" She began walking down the hallway and, of course, Stiles was right behind her with his hand on her back. She was pretty sure it was just a subconscious thing Stiles had grown accustomed to doing with her. In all honesty, she couldn't recall a time when Stiles wasn't touching or chasing closely behind her as they walked. The only difference between now and before is that it was no longer just a subconscious thing for Stiles; it was a subconscious thing for Lydia too. She felt safer under his touch. It didn't matter if it was a hand on the small of her back when they were walking, the touch of his knee against hers as they did homework on one of their couches, or the feeling of his arms wrapped around her while they slept at night. Just having her body physically able to feel his presence allowed her to relax the slightest bit. And, ever since the whole Eichen experience, Lydia would take all the relaxation she could possibly get.

    "I don't know, he always seems to be busy."

    "He's busy or you're busy?" Stiles' eyes squinted in confusion.

    "What do you mean? When am I ever busy?" he asked as they rounded the corner and walked toward the exit.

    Lydia looked at Stiles with a small smile on her face. He didn't even know what he was doing and she found it absolutely adorable. "Come on, Stiles, you spend all of your time looking after me!" She let out with a little laugh. "If I were Scott I'd never ask you to hangout because you're the one who's always busy."

    Stiles made a quick movement with his head as he thought about his next statement. "I don't spend all of my time looking after you."

    "Really? You don't?" Lydia inquired, the smile never leaving her face.

    "Really."

    "So, what do you call demanding that I sleep next to you every night, whether at your house or mine?"

    "I call that following the requests made by Lydia Martin the night we saved her from Eichen. Scott would have done the same if you asked him to do it," Stiles answered. Lydia rolled her eyes. She had requested that for the first few weeks after the incident, now it was just a comfortability thing. Sleeping next to Stiles had helped her so much during her recovery process that sleeping without him now meant she wouldn't sleep at all. She knew he would never tell her she couldn't sleep with him because she knows it helps him sleep at night too. 

    "What about the nights Kira and I tried having a sleep over and you refused to leave?"

    "You said you wanted me to be there every night, I was just following orders. We've all learned to just give you what you ask for at this point, you'll always get your way eventually." This was true, she had to admit. Lydia might have ditched her ditzy act, but she was still Lydia Martin; she always got what she wanted.

    "I always get my way because you always cave in before everyone else does." Stiles mentally admitted that her statement was true. He couldn't say no to her, he never could. "But that's beside the point. What do you call meeting me before and after every single class throughout the day?"

    "I call that meeting up with one of my best friends and having a casual conversation. Everyone does it, Lydia." His rolled his eyes and swung his car key around his pointer finger as they made their way across the parking lot.

    Lydia huffed a laugh of disbelief. He had an answer for everything. "And what about the fact that you just stared into my class for the last fifteen minutes, Stiles? Is that something everyone does to their best friends?" 

    "Yeah, I don't have an answer for that really..." 

    Lydia laughed and turned to lean against the passenger door to Stiles' jeep. "Stiles, everything you do is a way for you to look out for me. It's been that way since you got me out of Eichen, which was two months ago. You never let me out of your sight unless it's pack business and I force you to go." He sighed, giving up the argument because he knew she was right. He didn't bother to argue that everyone in the pack had played a part in getting her out because he loved the fact that she gave all of the credit to him. They both know everyone had a different role, but Lydia also knows it was Stiles who came up with the plan to get her out. He was always the one coming up with the plans.

    "It just scares me, Lyds. We could have lost you that night... We did lose you that night." His gaze dropped to the asphalt beneath them. Lydia knew he was focused more on the fact that _he_ had almost lost her, not that the pack had almost lost her. She lifted a hand to run it through his hair before letting it rest at the nape of his neck. His eyes bore into hers and she could feel the pain he felt as he remembered that night.

    "Hey, I'm right here aren't I? You brought me back, you know that." Their conversation was being spoken through whispers at this point. 

    "I know, I know. I just don't want to go through that again," he stated as he fit his hands into the pockets of his maroon colored pants. "I don't want you to ever go through that again." The last statement came out more broken than he wanted it to and it broke her heart. She took a step closer to him, relishing in the way his arm automatically reached out and wrapped around her waist.

    "I won't, Stiles," she started. "We won't. Things are better now-" he cut her off.

    "Eventually they won't be." She sighed. 

    "Yes, but they are right now. You need to live for right now, Stiles, and that means doing more than just looking after me. All our friends are supernatural beings with insane strength, they won't let anything happen to me. I want you to enjoy your senior year with your best friends."

    "I am," he tried. Lydia glared at him.

    "Other than me. Go out with Scott, do something normal people our age would do. Get drunk, go to a strip club, play a bunch of sports or video games, just do something that isn't stressing about my safety. I'm going to be right next to you when you get home, I can promise you that." Home. The word ran through his brain and his body was engulfed with a sudden feeling of warmth. Lydia Martin, the girl he's been in love with for years, had just referred to a place with him as home.

    Stiles leaned his forehead against hers and went to speak before Lydia cut him off. "Please, Stiles," she whispered. "Out of all of my time spent with you guys, one of the most important things you have taught me is to appreciate when things are going well. Things are going well right now. Enjoy that." They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Stiles let out another defeated sigh. He couldn't say no to her, especially when he knew she was right. Lydia was always right.

    "A strip club?" he asked, trying to find a way to relieve some of the tension caused by the serious nature of their conversation. Lydia let out a small laugh. She loved that he knew exactly when a situation needed comedic relief.

    "It's what normal people do at our age," she shrugged and took a step back, now leaning on Roscoe once again. She didn't realize how much she would miss the feeling of his arm wrapped around her. But she didn't have much time to think about that, though, because he took her hand in his as she noticed a familiar alpha and beta duo walking toward them. "Promise me you'll hang out with Scott tonight?" she asked, turning her attention back to Stiles.

    "I'll hang out with Scott, tonight, Lyds." His response earned another small smile from her before she muttered a, "Thank you," and turned to run off to Kira's car. Stiles was shocked by the sudden loss of her presence.

    "Right now?!" he called out to her. She turned in her heels with an amused smirk on her face. 

    "Right now!" she yelled back. "I'll meet you at your house later tonight! I call dibs on the first shower!" and with a laugh Stiles would never get tired of hearing, Lydia turned around and found her way to Kira's car. He let out low growl of disapproval before he felt Scott's hand on his shoulder.

    "So," Scott started, and Stiles rolled his eyes because he knew Scott and he already knew what was coming next. "Are we going to address that?" An annoyed grunt rumbled through his throat as he tilted his head back and dropped his shoulders.

    "It's just not the right time, Scott," he answered dismissively.

    "You hold her like that, she takes showers at your house, and you  _still_ haven't told her yet?" Liam asked. Scott laughed as Stiles squinted his eyes at the sophomore.

    "Get in the jeep!" he exclaimed, flailing his arm in the direction of the vehicle. Liam shook his head and did as he was told. "Remind me why we bring him everywhere with us," Stiles complained to a chuckling Scott before making his way to the driver's side.


End file.
